


Invincible And Vulnerable

by CookieMonster_24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Original Character(s), Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonster_24/pseuds/CookieMonster_24
Summary: Werewolf-AU, where Felicity Smoak is an hybrid werewolf.Appearances were never accurate.That was the first lesson that Felicity had learnt from her mother, Donna Smoak.No matter how genuine they appeared to be, they were never to be trusted, never to be depended on. Felicity knew that. She had that lesson drilled into her head countless times by her mother.This lesson was especially important for Felicity, and for her kind. You see, Felicity Smoak was a hybrid. She wasn’t purely human, and she wasn’t purely a werewolf like her mother.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first Arrow fanfiction, and I hope that you guys enjoy it, I will try to update it as regularly as possible and if there are any discrepancies between my story and the actual plot (i mean it is an AU but i wanna be as exact as I can) please send me a message!
> 
> Now enjoy!

Prologue :

Appearances were never accurate. That was the first lesson that Felicity had learnt from her mother, Donna Smoak.

No matter how genuine they appeared to be, they were never to be trusted, never to be depended on. Felicity knew that. She had that lesson drilled into her head countless times by her mother.

This lesson was especially important for Felicity, and for her kind. You see, Felicity Smoak was a hybrid. She wasn’t purely human, and she wasn’t purely a werewolf like her mother.

Felicity never liked human’s idea of what werewolves were like, always with blood dripping down their jaws as they attacked humans or little animals. That was her ancestors, now they had evolved. 

It had been after The Pact was formed that her kind finally had a code of conducts to follow by. A set of rules that kept them safe from the humans and vice versa. It had been pretty basic, no killing of humans, no showing a human your form (unless in a life-or-death situation) etc.

The Pact kept them safe and protected but not Felicity and her mom. Not anymore.

When Donna had chosen to reveal herself to Felicity’s dad, a human no less, The Pact no longer had their backs. They were banished, labelled as traitors and left to fend for themselves.

‘The sacrifices you make for love, Felicity. One day you’ll understand.’ Her mother had told her, holding her tiny hand as they were exiled from their home. They moved in with her father, where Felicity had been the happiest she had ever been. She learnt about computers, and even built one herself when she turned 7. She would watch how her mother would light up whenever her father came back, and how he would always find time to teach her something new or to play with her no matter how tired he was. 

Then one day, he left.

Felicity wasn’t stupid, on the contrary she was a child genius. She had watched her mother cry by herself in bed when it was late at night, watched her rush to the door every time someone came, and then Felicity would watch how her face fell, how the light in her eyes dimmed as each day passed. 

‘Your father’s just busy, honey. One day he’ll come back. One day.’ Donna had whispered into her hair as she held her close, and Felicity just nodded. It was a lie and they both knew it.

The rumour had spread fast, that her father had left them for a woman, and that she was an ill omen. Abandoned and isolated, Felicity learnt her life lesson. Friends she had played with for months instantly become strangers. The man she had grown to call ‘Dad’ had left her.  
Appearances were all lies. Fronts to keep people from seeing what was really behind, what secrets were hiding in their soul.

…

Her differences became much more apparent as she grew older. Heightened sense of smell and vision, increased strength and agility as well as improved healing capabilities. But as a hybrid, she had lost some abilities too. Her differences only showed themselves when she was in danger and the stress it puts on her body is tremendous, leaving her vulnerable once the adrenaline wears off. But one major difference between her and the pure-bloods was that she couldn’t transform. 

She had tried in the past, forcing her body to try and shapeshift into a wolf, a pup, a dog, anything really. But it had always failed. Her mother had looked at her with sympathetic eyes and while Felicity know it was to comfort her, it just infuriated her more. It was all her fault, if only she hadn’t run away with a man she barely knew, the same man who walked out on her, she wouldn’t be like this. 

Felicity Smoak felt like an outsider. Not belonging anywhere. Neither here or there, neither man nor wolf. What was she?

It wasn’t until much later in her life that she had heard someone say it. The answer to her question, the one that had plagued her for most of her life. 

And she had never though it would come from a human, no less. But it did. 

Oliver Queen, she would come to realize, was her salvation, her answer.  
And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Dimidium Sanguinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity wasn't having a good morning, and just when she thought things would go her way again, she was proven to be dead wrong.
> 
> Hopefully not dead, but with the way things were escalating, it doesn't look like that day would be far off.
> 
> Now she really wished she hadn't worn heels that day.

Chapter 1 :  
Of all ways she had thought of getting exposed for her true identity, this was definitely not one of them. 

She had always thought she would be showing it under dire circumstances, to save someone’s live, but today, she had blown her cover to save her own ass.  
She had been warned by her mother when they left The Pact, to never transform or show her abilities in the human world because without their protection, they would be dead before the sun rose. 

Felicity had taken that advice with a pinch of salt, I mean, dead before the sun rose? Dramatic much?

The jarring, blinding pain in her side flared up, most likely laughing, gloating at her expense.  
Limping, she staggered forward, forcing her mind to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. This was going to be long walk home.

…  
14 Hours Prior  
…

Felicity had to say, mornings in Starling City leave much to be desired. 

First, she was rudely awakened by the honking of some irresponsible jack-ass who thought it would be a fun idea to have his car sing the opera at 7 in the morning. Next, her coffee machine had failed on her, making the already-late her have to run to the nearest café to get a cup of ‘liquid gold’, so she called it.

The queue had been fine at the beginning, with only two other customers before her, and Felicity was feeling rather good at something going well in the morning.   
She could never have been more wrong, ever.  
The man before her had ordered a grand total of 20 drinks, each one unique with some form of added flavour, a pump of hazelnut syrup to cup #4, an additional shot to cup #15 and so on.  
It had taken a full 10 minutes for the poor barista to complete his order and pack it, and when Felicity had placed her order, a mocha latte, she found out that the café was fresh out of mocha.

Really, out of mocha at 8 in the morning? What kind of café is this?

So, the added combination of a terrible substitute of an alarm clock and the lack of her daily dose of salvation, she found herself extremely grouchily seated at her desk, answering calls directed to Mr Queen.

She found herself falling into an all-too-familiar rhythm of taking calls and writing the key-points down for later ( which infuriated her to no end, she was getting used to this way too quickly for someone who just wanted to be in the IT department), until her boss finally showed up, along with his driver.  
Oliver strode out of the lift in a (un-surprisingly) well-fitted suit and Felicity found it rather hard to keep herself from staring at his neck, where his tie would have been, except it wasn’t there. In its place was bronze skin that looked like it was carved from stone, all angles and … hardness.

‘Carved from stone?’ 

She blinked, right before she felt a hot blush covering her cheeks. Damn her non-existent brain-to-mouth filter.

She directed a not-so-subtle glare to Diggle who was having trouble keeping from laughing out loud. Oliver simply gave her a small smile and entered his office while Diggle stood outside his door, at his usual spot.

‘Really Felicity, you’re not doing a good job convincing people you and Oliver aren’t …. You know..’ Diggle left his sentence hanging, that smile still imprinted on his face and Felicity simply stood up, straightened her skirt and went into the office without a single glace to him.

Okay, she lied, she might have sent more than a few murderous glances at John while she was getting up, and might or might not have actually stuck her tongue out at him before walking past the open glass doors.  
‘Mr Queen.’ Her voice rang out in the large room, and she watched as blue eyes focused on her, away from his phone screen. Which he immediately turned off and hid the moment he realized he wasn’t alone. 

Curious.

‘I’ve sent you a list of your appointments today ad some of the contracts that are to be signed are on your desk-‘she gestured to the neatly stacked pile she had placed on the edge of his table, ‘- and you have lunch with your sister today, in case you forgot with how busy you are with our activities last night, is today.’

A raised eyebrow instantly had her flustered beyond belief and she could feel the impending babble about to erupt, anything really to get that look off his face. (How can a guy make incredulous look so hot, she’ll never know.)  
‘I mean, not our activities, but you know our activities, like it sounds different in my head. I’m not implying that we’re sleeping together, because you’re my boss, not that I wouldn’t want to sleep with you, I mean uh…’ She bit her tongue as that eyebrow seemed to get even higher as she tried to explain her way out of this predicament she seemed to have dig herself.

‘I’ll just stop talking now.’ She lamely finished, keeping her head down and the blush at bay, teeth lightly sinking into her lips.

‘Felicity, I need you to inform Isabel that I won’t be attending the meeting with her today at 10, I have other plans.’ The glimmer in his eyes had informed her of his plan. 

There was a new drug lord in town, and this new drug was even more potent than Vertigo. It works by influencing the brain to keep producing high levels of Dopamine, ones that are way above safe parameters and there has been cases of people OD-ing, their bodies giving out under the sheer stress.  
Apparently after Thea’s little incident with Vertigo, anything having to do with drugs was on the same caliber as the List, perhaps even higher.   
And word on the street was that the new dealer only does business at one location, the back of this dingy illegal club in the darker parts of the Glades. The Arrow was going to be paying the club a little visit to see what he could find. Going at night was far too risky, with the amount of people that would be present.

‘You could tell me that in person.’ Isabel chimed in, breaking through Felicity’s daze.

Shit, when had she gotten up here? Oliver’s face hardened into a make she has now dubbed ‘The Diplomacy Face’ and his lips formed a half smile.

‘Isabel.’ His voice was rather frosty, but sounded polite enough to not be questioned.

‘Oliver.’ Isabel replied, matching the same tone, albeit a little higher and less gruff.

They had stared at each other and Felicity’s mind supplied the invisible sparks of lightning that she was sure was forming. God, it was starting to feel cold here. Felicity tried to sneak out of the room as sneakily as she could, but her loud pink dress and nine-inch heels probably weren’t helping. Her heels clicked on the stone floor hurriedly as she scampered out, instantly feeling the relief of tension-less air outside of Oliver’s office. 

She spared a glance and Diggle and they both shared a nod. Oliver didn’t seem like he was going to be free for at least an hour, judging by the hushed shouting going on inside, maybe not until lunch.

Enough time for her to finish all her secretarial duties (god she hated the term but a small competitive part of her loved that it was challenging) and find a nice place to have lunch, paid for by the Oliver Queen.

I mean since she’s already compromising to becoming a paid slave for him, she might as well enjoy some added perks, not like it could ever make more than a dent in the Queen bank balance.

…

Someone was following her. Or was it something.

She didn’t know yet, but her senses were screaming for her to get the hell off the streets, to somewhere safer. 

Her heels continued to echo around the empty space as she walked faster, her blood pressure sky-rocketing.

Then it happened, she had sensed it. Her inner beast had begun to rouse from its sleep, of the past 10 years or so, give or take.  
And that was never a good thing, ever.

She had stopped dead in her tracks, turning sharply into the right into a dark and dingy alley, but it was wide, an open space. 

She stood right in the middle of the alley, closing her eyes and letting her other senses take over. She learnt that sight, was not your best advantage in a fight like this, a fight against them.  
Sight was a limitation, it hides what would have been obvious and that mistake would cost her life.

She heard a low growl coming from the back of the alleyway behind her and she stilled her body, keeping every muscle in control.

‘My, my, becoming a traitor has made your brave I see.’

A low gruff voice resounded in the small space, bouncing off the walls around him. 

‘Jack-ass.’ Felicity muttered under her breath as she opened her eyes, barely keeping a flinch at bay at the yellow eyes glaring into her own.

Her breath had left her as swift as it came, the blow to her abdomen sending her flying back and crashing into the dusty brick wall. A clawed hand snaked around her neck, his fingers digging into her neck. 

Felicity could feel the bile and panic rising and she struggled to get out of his firm grip on her neck, holding her high above the ground.  
‘Watch your mouth, half-blood scum.’ He had snarled, baring his sharp fangs at her, eyes turning red with blood-lust. The situation had rapidly gone from bad to worse. 

‘Ivan.’ 

The one word, had the man shooting back a few feet, standing at attention with his hands beside him. 

Felicity gasped, welcoming the feel of air back into her lungs and focused her watery eyes at the dark hooded figure standing before her.  
Guess The Pact still loves its hoods. At least it seemed that fashion had finally reached them, eyeing the simple grey t-shirt and black pants the man who pinned her against the wall wore. All he needed was a leather jacket and he would be the classic baddie in some low-budget college film.

‘Dimidium sanguinis, I do not come in peace.’ The older male had spoken gravelly, his voice old but yet Felicity could sense the underlying danger, one that warned her this man wasn’t as simple as he appeared to be.

Her eyes narrowed at that term. Half of blood. She’s always hated them, now she remembered why.

It had always been a disgrace to them, how she wasn’t a full wolf, but rather a genetic abnormality, a monstrosity in their eyes.

Ignoring the sour pang in her heart, she forced her voice to sound cold as stone despite her vocal cords protesting after they had been literally strangled half to death. ‘What do you want, seniorem?’ she croaked out. 

Guess her throat wasn’t feeling like cooperating after all.

‘A man has been found dead in this city.’

‘Many die every day, seniorem. One isn’t much of a surprise.’

‘This one is, Dimidium sanguinis. This human-‘ he had said, his disdain in saying the word had Felicity’s eyes narrowing further, ‘died from a bite’.  
Felicity’s eyes widened.

‘A wolf bite. And the only wolf in this vicinity is you, Dimidium sanguinis. Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?’

Felicity gulped, the man’s aura had immediately changed to one dark and full of murderous intent. This wasn’t a good day after all.   
Now Felicity really regretted wearing heels today. She should have gotten a pair of wings and flew her way out of here.

But she hadn’t so all she could do was stick this out and hope she came out victorious. 

Oh she really hoped she would win, if not she would pay for her naivety at the cost of her own life.  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations :  
> Dimidium sanguinis - Half Of Blood  
> Seniorem - Elder


End file.
